Grand Theft Auto: Thundera
by cxy31337
Summary: Claude, Tommy and Carl were seeking to control a new state, but deep inside the new state, a sinister plot is brewing up, as Mumm-Ra plans to aid his past self to rule over the Universe. Will the Thundercats and the trio manage to defeat him?
1. Prologue

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

Prologue

_Black Pyramid, Third Earth, 8005 A.D._

Mumm-Ra was inside the Pyramid, discussing with the Ancient Spirits of Evil about his plans. Before that, he had obtained the four Power Stones and the Book of Omens. Now, Mumm-Ra is planning on a bigger scheme.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil! I've successfully obtained all the Power Stones and the Book of Omens! Now, what must I do to rule over the Universe?" commanded Mumm-Ra.

"You must now summon a portal, return to your past and aid your past self to rule over the Universe. The portal will bring you back 6000 years in the past. But, you will face three humans who will fight against you. Remember, failure will cause your banishment from the mortal realm." said the Ancient Spirits of Evil.

Pumyra, who once betrayed Lion-O, overheard him. She was conscience stricken, as she realized that he will change the course of history forever. She quickly escapes to warn the Thundercats about his next plan.

The Thundercats were just outside the Black Pyramid, discussing on what to do in order to reclaim the Power Stones and the Book of Omens. Lion-O heard footsteps approaching, thinking it was a recon sent by Mumm-Ra, informed the rest of the team that they are spotted. But when the figure shows up, Lion-O realizes it was Pumyra. Lion-O thought she was going to kill him, but he was wrong. Pumyra said "Lion-O, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have betrayed you. But listen, Mumm-Ra is now going to return to the past, helping his past self to rule over the Universe. This will change the course of history, we must stop him!"

Lion-O was glad that she wasn't meant to kill him, but the rest of the team were skeptical. "Lion-O, how we could tell she wasn't lying?" asked Tygra, who still remember his experience of being betrayed.

"The only important thing is that she repented, and that's what matters." Replied Lion-O. "We must stop Mumm-Ra's plans."

So the Thundercats entered the Pyramid, hoping it isn't too late to stop him. But by the time they arrived, Mumm-Ra was delighted to see them. "Ah, you're just in time, to witness your end! I'm going to return to the past to aid my past self to rule over the Universe, this time none shall survive!" said Mumm-Ra.

The portal was created using the Book of Omens and the four Power Stones, and Mumm-Ra, along with the Mutants and the Lunataks entered the portal. "Quick, enter the portal! We must stop them!" commanded Lion-O.

But, the portal was unstable; it was getting bigger, sucking more things in, and eventually sucking the Thundercats, the Black Pyramid and the entire Third Earth in.

_Somewhere in the West Coast, United States, First Earth, January 1 2015._

The barren shore side of the West Coast was a no man's land, with only a gas station, a motel and a diner. Some college students were sleeping at the porch outside of the motel. "Man, this place stinks, I'll sell my soul for excitement" said a college student.

Suddenly, a huge land mass appears over the sea several thousand kilometers away, complete with forests, deserts, canyons ,hills and beaches. "Mother of God, what just happened!" said the college student. Quickly, they scram and ran away, never to be seen.

The Thundercats showed up, but they found out that the portal brought along everyone on Third Earth. Lion-O was shocked to see all of Third Earth was brought along, but he stayed calm and said "Let's build a civilization in this strange land, while we hunt for them."

Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra, the Mutants and the Lunataks showed up somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "What on Third Earth is this place?" exclaimed Mumm-Ra. Chilla replied "Our information states that we are at what First Earthers call the Pacific Ocean.". "Damn it, now we have to swim our way to the shore." said Kaynar.

"Apparently there's a cargo ship in front of us." said Vultaire. "What are you pricks waiting for? Swim there and take it!" commanded Mumm-Ra. So the Mutants, the Lunataks and Mumm-Ra swam forward to the ship.

"Wait, where are the Power Stones and the Book of Omens? No!" exclaimed Mumm-Ra, realizing that they have lost both the Power Stones and the Book of Omens.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Saga

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Saga

_Interstate highway 1: Thunderan-Californian route, West Coast, United States, First Earth, July 4 2015._

Claude, Tommy and Carl were driving on the highway with their Stretch, heading to the new State of Thundera. The trio had been working together since they first met in Liberty City, and they had taken control of every major city in America, making them the most powerful criminals in America. Now, they are attempting to go where no criminal has ever been.

Claude had been driving without breaks since Liberty city; Tommy and Carl were getting tired of this trip. "Hey Claude, I'm beginning to miss Vice City already. When can we take a break?" said Tommy

"Keep it down, Tommy. I can't concentrate on driving while listening to your ranting." replied Claude. "We'll arrive there by evening, so stay cool." .Claude knows that no criminal had ever attempted to take over the State of Thundera, but with Carl, who took control over the State of San Andreas, everything is going smoothly.

Just then the radio begins to broadcast: "This afternoon the freeway leading to Los Animas was under attack by the so-called Mutants of Plun-Darr. Local authorities and state border patrol can't stop the attacks and ordered the closure of the freeway. All drivers driving on the freeway are advised to turn back until further notice."

"Aw, man. The freeway was closed, what could we do now?" asked Tommy. "Relax, Tommy. It's just like that moment when we just started our empire building. I'll find a ramp there." replied Claude.

So Claude hit the gas and drove through the freeway, he finds a ramp from the construction of the flyover, and drives there. The Stretch flied over the ramp, the barricade and lands on the freeway.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" said Tommy enthusiastically. "Shut it, Tommy. We should be glad to not to have the car flip over, set on fire and explode." said Carl. "Exploding cars is the least of our concerns, we're in a middle of a war zone." said Claude.

The trio looked through the window, and they're shocked and awed. They saw tons of Enforcers, Barrack OLs and Rhinos trashed and burned. Thousands of wasted soldiers, S.W.A.T teams and police officers are toasted and blasted. Fire and debris scattered all over the freeway. They saw thousands of weird men resembling lizards, apes and rats attacking the Yankees and the Mules, commanded by a lizard, an ape, a jackal and a vulture and a sabertooth.

"Where are the Power Stones!?" said Addicus, interrogating a driver after pulling him out of the Mule. "How should I know?" replied the panicking driver. Then Addicus wasted the driver. Grune commanded: "Search the cars, they should be disguising as civilians or tourists hiding the Power Stones as trinkets in their car trunks. Leave no vehicle behind!". "My pleasure." said Kaynar, blasting the Rhino with a rocket launcher. "Commander, we searched every car and truck, yet we can't find the Power Stones." said Slithe. "Then keep searching, you pricks. They must be about to ship it out of Thundera.". "We got company here." said Vultaire.

"Shoot, we're spotted, what we gonna do?" said Claude. "Fear not. Keep calm and whoop their ass!" said Tommy, taking out a minigun. And the trio get out of the car armed, fought the Mutants. Claude clears the path toasting the Mutants with a flamethrower, while Carl blasts the warbots with a rocket launcher. Tommy sprays bullets over the Mutants, wasting them on the way.

"Don't just stand there, you pricks. Attack them!" commanded Grune.

The trio fought valiantly, but soon they ran out of ammo. They started using chainsaws to mince them over. One by one, they wasted the Mutants, it was a total mess. The freeway is now littered with wasted Mutants. Still, they were outnumbered; just when the trio thought they were done for, they heard someone coming.

"Thundercats, Ho!" they heard, followed by a large red beam blasting the Mutants away. The trio were relieved that they lived. They saw Lion-O and Tygra approaching them.

"Are you guys all right?" said Lion-O. "Yeah, I suppose" replied Claude. "Then follow us if you all want to live." replied Tygra. The trio followed them, wondering what the hell is going on.

The trio helped them fight the Mutants, dicing them along the way. It wasn't long before Grune commanded "Retreat! These humans are too hard to fight against!"

The Mutants swiftly retreated. The trio were relieved. Just then, the rest of the Thundercats approaches. "Lion-O, the Mutants didn't find the other Power Stones, nor the Book of Omens." said Cheetara. "Who are those three people anyway?"

Lion-O replies "Those three people are the survivors who helped us fight the Mutants. What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Claude Speed, Criminal Mastermind of Liberty City. That guy with the Hawaiian shirt is Tommy Vercetti, Mob Boss of Vice City. That black dude over there is Carl Johnson, Kingpin of San Andreas. We're here to start a new life at the State of Thundera. Who are you all anyway?"

"I'm Lion-O, lord of the Thundercats, that striped guy was Tygra, and those two ladies are Cheetara and Pumyra. Panthro was the big one, while those two little kids are WiltKit and WilyKat." replied Lion-O.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet ya. Anyway, we got to get our car." replied Tommy. "Let's go guys, get to our car." So the trio set off to find their car. "Whoa, man. That was weird. Tommy, you watched cartoons before, do you know the Thundercats?" said Carl. "Not quite, I watched the 1980's and the 2011 version. But this is for real. Claude, what do you think?" said Tommy. "All I need now is a meal, a drink, some sleep and a neurolyzer. This is too crazy to make any sense." replied Claude.

But by the trio arrived, they saw their Stretch was wrecked. "Damn, our car is trashed. What happened to our luggage?" exclaimed Claude. Claude searches for their luggage, hoping it didn't get destroyed along with the car. "Relax, mister. We got your luggage. And it's still well maintained." said WilyKit and WilyKat. "Oh, thanks anyway. You two must be those little kids Lion-O mentioned, right?" replied Claude. "Yeah, and you three are excellent fighters, just as good as Lion-O and Tygra." replied the Wily twins. "Hey, you three can take a ride on the Thundertank." said Panthro, pointing at the Thundertank." "Offer accepted" said Claude, smiling while accepting the offer.


	3. Chapter 2: The adventure begins

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 2: The adventure begins**

_Los Animas, state of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

The trio arrived on Thundera, wondering what happens next, after all that action at the freeway. Claude still can't comprehend what happened just then. The Thundercats and the trio arrived at the Cat's Lair, essentially a Capitol of the State of Thundera. "Alright you three, we arrived at the Cat's Lair. Your safehouse is just several kilometers away from here. If you all need assistance, find us." said Lion-O.

"Look, Lion-O. What the hell is going on here? Who exactly are the mutants and why are they attacking the Mules and the Yankees? I need answers here." said Claude.

"Oh well, I may as well tell the whole story. The Thundercats, Mumm-Ra, the Mutants, the Lunataks and all of Thundera are actually come from Third Earth, 6000 years away from the current time. It all happens when Mumm-Ra summons a portal to come to this time and help his previous self to destroy humanity, enslaving all Animals and rule over the Universe. We came to stop him, but the portal becomes unstable and sucking the entire Third Earth in, and sent it all here. At first the Mutants, the Lunataks and Mumm-Ra were no longer seen, but recently they made a comeback. If we failed to stop him, you three will be dead." said Lion-O.

"Oh my, this is the most epic situation of all that we encountered; we'll be goners if we don't stop them. Carl, Tommy, our quest had to be put on hold, we got to help them if we want to live." said Claude, realizing that their empire will be in jeopardy if Mumm-Ra succeeded.

"But, Claude. What about our main objective?" asked Tommy, who couldn't let go of their quest to control the entire city. "We'll suspend it for a while, until Mumm-Ra wasn't defeated, taking over the city is meaningless." replied Claude.

"He's right, Tommy. The Grove Street families were a total wreck once, and we can't let that situation happen again." said Carl. "Sheesh, never mind. Let's polish them off, better be quick." said Tommy. "All right then, let's get this started." said Claude.

"All right, guys. Before you three can get started, you three need some disguises to blend in with the crowd. I'll take you to the Fad, it's a trendy boutique. You'll find awesome clothes there." said Lion-O.

So Lion-O took the trio to the Fad, located at the Los Animas Mall, hosting 100 shops, 20 restaurants, 5 entertainment zones and 3 floors worth of parking in a 7 floor complex. "OK, guys. Pick your treads, it's all expenses paid here. Take your time." said Lion-O. "Cool! I wanna try out some of these." exclaimed Tommy, who's like a kid in a candy store. Claude quietly picking some of the clothes he finds interesting. Carl kept wondering what to buy, although he later bought some. Within half an hour, the trio left the mall, looking spiffy with their new clothes and haircut. "I never ever looked so good since Liberty City. I should have bought some clothes before." said Claude. "My, I'd be getting some hotties tonight." said Carl, feeling how sexy he is. "We sure look handsome, aren't we?" asked Tommy.

"OK, now we need some tools. Tygra will be taking you three to Jorma's Workshop. See you then." said Lion-O. Tygra arrives with a Thunderan Stretch. "Hey, you humans. Follow me if you want to get tooled up." said Tygra. "Yeah, sure. Like we're ninjas who know Kung Fu." said Tommy, who can't stand Tygra's talking in a degrading manner. The trio took the ride, driving several kilometers to Jorma's. Upon arrival, they saw an old-looking workshop, resembling Ammunation that they know. When they enter, they saw a dog-like figure approaching. "Ah, Lion-O sent you, I presume? He told me that they need to be tooled up, so I left some weapons for them in the warehouse. I'll go get them." said Jorma, heading to the warehouse.

"Actually, your weapons are right there." said Tygra, pointing to the toolbox. He gave Claude a screwdriver, Tommy a hammer, and Carl a wrench. Tommy is not amused. "Look, Tygra. I know we're different species althogether, but that doesn't mean you can give us a bunch of tools and expecting us to fight the enemies with big guns. What do you want us to do with the tools, screw them? Stop discriminating us, and we'll respect you." said Tommy.

Tygra, knowing that he's in big trouble, replied "Alright, I'll take that back." "Now you're talking." said Tommy. Jorma returns, bringing along a scimitar, a macuahuitl, and a set of tomahawks. "What? This is the 21st century and the latest weapons you got are some pre-gunpowder era weapons? That didn't make sense here." argued Claude. "Once you try it, you'll love it." replied Jorma.

Claude took the macuahuitl, waving around it. Liking it, he said "Sweet weapon, I'll sell my baseball bat for that." "Yeah, it's ass kicking good." said Tommy, choosing the scimitar. Carl took the tomahawks, and throw the on a target, it hits the spot. "Man, that's one bad-ass weapon." said Carl.

"Keep in mind that they can be upgraded, and once upgraded, it's as good as any firearms." reminded Jorma. "Thanks for the tip. We'll keep in mind." replied Carl.

So the trio left the Workshop, and returned to their safehouse. "We're pimped out man, I know Vice City is chic and hip, but this is way cooler." exclaimed Tommy. "Now not just the po-po, even my grandma can't recognize me." "How about we watch the news and find out what happened recently here." said Carl.

Carl turns on the TV in the living room, tuning on the news channel. The TV broadcasts "The cities of San Felino and Las Vulpinas were currently under lockdown due to the recent takeover by the Lunataks. The State of Thundera is now cut off from the rest of America by orders of the Federal Goverment due to its current dangerous situation. Meanwhile the Mutants had returned and are now attacking the Silk Road Shipping Co. warehouses.

Carl turns of the TV, saying "We had to go to Silk Road Shipping Co. That's where they're attacking." And the trio took the spare Thundertank and drove there.

Upon arrival, the saw the warehouses raided to the last brick, the Mutants preparing to leave. "Oh no you don't, nobody escapes from us." exclaimed Claude. "But we can escape from the fuzz." replied Kaynar. The Mutants drove off with their Coach. "Quick, chase them!" exclaimed Claude.

Both the trio and the Mutants were on a car chase like no other. Carl asks "Does this thing have any weapons of some sort?" "I don't know, look for any buttons on the controls" said Claude, referring to the Xbox controller. "What, it can't be this gaming console" replied Tommy. "Just press the buttons!" said Claude.

Tommy presses the green button, and rocket launchers emerged from the hood of the car. Tommy aims the Mutant's Coach with the console, targeting it and fires a missile at them. Missiles were launched from the hood, blasting their Coach. The Coach flies, rolling on the ground 11 times in a row, and was set on fire. The Mutants quickly escaped from the Coach, and shortly it explodes. Carl throws the tomahawks, it failed to hit Slithe, who was holding the ornate crate, but it succeeds at causing the crate to drop. Tommy quickly reaches for the crate, but was stopped by Addicus and Kaynar. "What's da matter, feeling lucky, punk?" said Kaynar. "Just surrender. You three won't defeat us." said Addicus.

"Hold it right there! Leave Tommy alone!" said Lion-O. The Thundercats had arrived just in the nick of time. "Lion-O, you're just in time. We're about to bust them." exclaimed Tommy. "What chu gonna do, shit on me? You can do better than that." sneered Slithe. "Yeah. I can." said Claude, while charging at the Mutants.

Claude smacks Vultaire with the macuahuitl, then snatching a sniper rifle from him. He aims the sniper rifle at them, saying "Let him go, or you four will lose your heads." "Ha, who did you think you are? Rambo?" sneered Addicus. Claude replies "Yeah, and you're a psycho-killer." The Mutants laughed out loud, especially Kaynar. Addicus was pissed off by him. "I'll take that back, that hyena over there is a psycho-killer." said Claude, looking at Kaynar's maniacal laughter. Kaynar is now angrier than ever. "Oh, you'll gonna pay for this." said Kaynar, taking out a Minigun and shoots Claude.

Claude dodges the bullets. Addicus releases Tommy, chasing Claude with an AK-47. "Quick, get the crate!" commanded Carl. Tommy retrieves the crate, and throws it to Lion-O. Carl quickly takes some Taser grenade found from one of the ordinary crates and throws it at the Mutants chasing Claude. The grenade shocks the Mutants, making them collapse on the floor by shocking them, and pass out. The Thundercats hold their weapons, saying "You are under arrest for looting and robbing trade goods." The Mutants were busted, and were hauled over by the Army Corps.

"Thanks for stopping them, you did well" said Lion-O. "Oh, that's nothing. We also do vigilante missions along the way." replied Claude. "See, it does pay to watch the news." said Carl.

"Very well then. From now on you all be a full-fledged member of the Thundercats. You three will be working for us from now on. You'll be abiding the code of Thundera every now and then." said Lion-O

"We accept the offer, and we shall abide the code, provided that it can be done." said the trio. "Good, now let's return to the Cat's Lair." said Lion-O

And so, the trio and the Thundercats return. To the trio, it was the only time when vigilante missions and their cause are appreciated by the law enforcers.


	4. Chapter 3: Gang Bangers

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 3: Gang Bangers**

_Cat's Lair, Los Animas, state of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

The next day, Claude inspects the ornate crate, wondering what's inside it that makes it a target for the Mutants. He saw that there are no locks and keycard readers, anything to unlock the box, he was perplexed. "How exactly can one unlock this box? There's no possible way to unlock this thing" exclaimed Claude. "Just smash that crate with that weapon of yours, why bother to be so careful" said Tommy. "We can't, we don't know what's in there. Who knows is fragile?" replied Claude.

"Everyone, we got a Voice Mail at the Central Computer, we better check it out" said Carl, informing them about the latest case, as soon as he shows up. "Quick, see who it is" replied Claude. Every Thundercat came to the Control Room, along with the trio. They saw several blue-collar Horse, Cow, Ram, Donkey and Goat workers were imprisoned inside what looks like a Securicar. "Please help us, we were told that there's work at the new construction site, but it turns out that our employers are the Mutants of Plun-Darr. They're about to enslave us. Hurry, we're running out of time." said some of the workers.

"Quick, to the Thundertank!" exclaimed Lion-O. Both the Thundercats and the trio enter the Thundertanks. They rolled out, and search for the Mutants' Securicar. They managed to track down the Securicar at the Gryphon Park District, where the Fortress of Plun-Darr was at the verge of completion. "Ha, look who's here, some human along with the Cats" said Ratar-O, the slave driver of the workers. "Don't just stand there, you rats. Attack them!" The Rats attacked them with their MP5s, causing a major gunfight to break out.

Carl races for the Securicar, opening the back door, and releasing the captive workers. The workers thanked Carl and swiftly escaped from the gunfight. Tommy taunts Ratar-O "Hey, sewer dweller. Eat ma cheese. " Ratar-O felt insulted and replied angrily "What did you say? I'll kill you for this!" Ratar-O pulls up a shamshir , and charges towards Tommy. Tommy retaliates with his scimitar, fighting Ratar-O valiantly. The Cats fought the Rats, while Claude races into the Fortress, setting more workers free.

"They've escaped, stop them!" commanded Ratar-O when he saw the workers fleeing. The Rats chased them, but they get squashed by Carl with the Flatbed, releasing the steel bars and bricks on the Flatbed, stopping them. Tommy took advantage of Ratar-O being distracted by kicking him on the chest, then disarm and taking him down. Claude leaves the Fortress, driving a Cement Truck and smothers Ratar-O with cement. The cement hardens, and enclosing him, leaving his head exposed. Ratar-O's busted, and was hauled by the Army Corps.

"Thanks for the help, guys. We couldn't be free without you. As you can see, we are just rural farmers from Prairie County who were looking for a better job at the city. We were very desperate to find a job and took this offer, not knowing that our employers are the Mutants of Plun-Darr." said Taurus. "That's okay. We've been into wrong company several times before, but we managed to escape them" replied Claude, thinking about the time when Salvatore was about to blow him off back at Liberty City. "You can go to Silk Road Shipping Co. to rebuild it from scratch, it was raided to the ground yesterday. Judging from your type, that's a perfect job for you all" replied Carl.

"All right then, see you then! We'll keep in touch." said Taurus, and the workers left the site. "Another day, another mission." said Tommy. "Speak of the devil, we got another mission here" said Claude, looking at the beeping phone, it was an S.M.S sent from LAPD. The message states: "Gang activity prevalent in Ironwood, La Fauna, Siren Park, East Los Animas, Lynwood and Volts. Require urgent assistance." "Great, now we had to deal with gangs. Just like the old days" said Carl.

Quickly, they head towards the areas mentioned. Upon arrival, the trio were shocked, seeing hordes of gang members attacking some citizens. They saw Lizards, Monkeys, Rats, Dogs and Hares beating up some Cats. "Hold it right there! You can kick each other's ass, but not some defenseless civilian's butt." exclaimed Carl, who felt that even for a gangster, bullying or harassing civilians are a disgraceful act. "Shoot, the po-po. Scram!" exclaimed the gangs. They quickly ran off, but Claude finds a net launcher from a storage lot and fires at them. The launched nets caught them dozens by dozens, but the gang leaders managed to dodge the nets. Soon, the net launcher runs out of ammo.

"Forget catching them, let us just run over them!" said Claude. The trio finds a Hare's Savanna and drives it, while the gang leaders knocks some bikers off and snatched their Sanchez's. The leaders scoot off swiftly, but the trio catches on, yet only reaching a large distance from them. "Wonder what this button does?" pondered Tommy, pressing a button. The Savanna jumps high, flying off the road. "Whoa, it's just like a lowrider back at the Lowrider Challenge in Los Santos" exclaimed Carl. "That's it. We'll strike them like a Dodo, only it's a Dodo car" said Claude. The Savanna glides through the air, struggling to stay in flight. Eventually, it goes freefall, Claude tries to control the car's fall, guiding the car's flight. The Savanna crashes, but not before hitting the gang leaders off. They felled on the hard, hot paved road, struggling to stand up. Claude, Tommy, Carl, Lion-O and Tygra busted them, and the police hauled them along with the rest of their gang to jail.

"Thank you all for saving us, we'll be dead without you. We don't know what happened, but apparently somebody libeled the Cats for being given priorities in housing and automobile purchases as well as healthcare and education grants over other species. They must be furious and believed the rumor, so they formed gangs and begun venting their rage over us" said Abysid, who was grievously injured. "You see, we're just poor blue-collared workers who were as poor as them. It's been happening several weeks ago." "With poverty, comes crime. We'll figure out how to curb this problem" said Lion-O. "Pfft, those Animals better not mess with the Cats, for they'll be in trouble" said Tygra, who views the other Animals as second-class citizens.

"Man, this place ain't as safe as we thought" said Carl "For a moment we thought Los Santos was full of gangs" "Yeah, we know that already, just look at Liberty City and Vice City" replied Tommy. "Man, it's just like the early days at Los Santos" said Carl. "Come on, let's head back to the lair. We'll identify the gangs there" said Claude.

They drove their Thundertanks and returned to the Cat's Lair. Without delay, Claude uses the Central Computer to search all the gangs in Thundera. After a brief scan of the area, the results are in. "10 gangs identified in Thundera, of 8 are located in Los Animas, 2 in San Felino. Organized crime syndicates found in Las Vulpinas, 2 of human and foreign origin" reports the Computer.

"Wow, that's a lot of work to waste those gangs" commented Carl. "We're going to stay here for a long time just to clean those scum of the evolutionary tree." "Looks like we're officially staying" said Tommy. Claude nods, agreeing that there's a lot of work to do. "Alright, then. Let's get back to sleep. We got to figure out how to open that box" said Carl. So they went to sleep, preparing for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Ammunity

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 4: Ammunity**

_Cat's Lair, Los Animas, state of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

Yet another day has come, Claude, Tommy and Carl enters the Control Room, seeing Lion-O making an analysis over the presence of gangs throughout Thundera. Claude approaches towards Lion-O, asking about their weaponry. "You know, looking back, those Mutants are armed with firearms, with both those gangs and the Lunataks possibly armed, I wondered whatever we got some firearms" asked Claude. "No, all we have are some melee weapons and some explosives. Our vehicles are armed with a considerable number of weapons" replied Lion-O. "How exactly can we fight them? Throw Nokias at them? We got to have some firearms of somesort" replied Claude, feeling that they shouldn't bring a sword to a gunfight. "You see, the federal government has a strict procedure towards unofficially joined new states, which means firearms and explosives are strictly controlled here. Plus, residents here are more inclined with melee weapons and non-gunpowder based ranged weapons," answered Lion-O.

"Oh come on, there has to be some kind of bypass. Ah ha! How about we Google for any black markets?" said Claude, reminded by Niko Bellic's tips on obtaining firearms and explosives without Ammunation. "I'll search for it" replied Carl. Carl surfs the web for black market stores. Within minutes, he found a reliable store. "There it is, 8-Ball's firearms and explosives. Right at Wimbledon. Let's go and stock up, bring the rest of the Cats with us."

So the Thundercats and the trio heads towards the store, after several minutes driving, they arrived. At first it looks like an ordinary warehouse, but on a closer look, they could see the billboard writing: "8-Ball's firearms and explosives. Bomb mounting services provided." Claude knocks the door. "Hello? 8-Ball, it's me, Claude, your friend. I'm sure you didn't want to blow me off back at Liberty City, you're always my best friend. We need some guns over here" said Claude.

"Come in, bring your pals along" it replied. And they entered the store. "Listen, Claude. I've came here because the fuzz back there busted me for obtaining WMD based explosives. Man, Ammunation didn't manage to open a business here thanks to some area verification policy made by the federal government. Anyway, did you say you need some guns?" said 8-Ball. "Yes" replied Claude. "Okay, I'll take you all to the arms storage department, bring only the Lion, Tiger, Cheetah, Puma and Panther over there, I don't wanna set this place on fire by those Wildcats." "Those Cats you are talking about are Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Pumyra, Panthro, WilyKit and WilyKat, 8-Ball. Show them some respect, OK?" replied Claude.

So 8-Ball leads them to the arms storage, he enters the code on the digital lockpad, then opens the mechanical lock with his key, followed by retina scan, fingerprint scan and voice command. The storage opens, and a wide array of weapons were revealed. "Well, with good guns needs good security" said Carl, commenting at the way the storage is secured. "Wow, now that's what we're talking about" exclaimed Tommy. "Go on, pick your gun. I'll teach those Cats how to use those guns later."

Claude takes an automatic shotgun, some incendiary ammunition, some incendiary bombs and a sniper rifle. Tommy finds corrosion ammunition fascinating and takes some, along with a Minigun, some acid bombs and a rocket launcher. Carl takes some EMP ammunition and bombs, two MP5s and two sawn off shotguns. The Cats, not knowing what to choose due to their unfamiliarity, get advice from 8-Ball. "Take some ordinary assult rifles, pistols, SMGs and shotguns, and I'll teach you all how to use it" The Cats choose an M16, 2 Desert Eagles, 2 Uzis, a Pump Action Shotgun and a Sniper Rifle. "Alright, follow me to the shooting range" said 8-Ball.

Later, they went to the shooting range. The trio test their weapons' fire power, while the Cats receive shooting lessons from 8-Ball. "Alright, aim those liquor bottles at the table over there. Lion-O, you'll start first" Lion-O aims his M16 carefully, paying attention at the liquor bottles and shoots. It hits a bottle and it smashes to pieces. "This is an Assult Rifle, so try shooting more than one bottle at a time" said 8-Ball. Lion-O tries, and manages to shoot the other 9 bottles. "Tygra, you're next. That's a Sniper rifle, so try shooting that beer bottle 100 km away." Tygra aims the bottle, first zooming in until he can see the bottle and shoots. He manages to hit the bottle. Cheetara had no problems shooting the plates with 2 Uzis at her hands while sprinting. Panthro blasts the water tanks surrounding him with the pump action shotgun with little issues, while Pumyra made headshots at the moving dummies efficiently. Finally, the Cats took on a final test, attacking and destroying Rhinos, Hunters, Hydras and Predators. After finishing the test, 8-Ball congratulates them for mastering firearms at the elementary level.

"Thanks, 8-Ball. We'll call you the next time we need you" said Claude. "It's okay, you can call me if you need some guns and I'll deliver them, but if you have some favors, drop by anytime" replied 8-Ball. So every Thundercat had left the scene except for the Wily twins.

"Man, all this missions had made me hungry. What do you guys want for lunch?" asks Tommy. "How about Italian?" asks Carl. "Nah, we had that yesterday" replied WilyKat. "Maybe we should have Chinese instead" "I'll agree on that" said WilyKit. "Okay, let's roll" said Carl.

So the Wily Twins ride on their hoverboards, while the trio rides their BMXs to a nice Asian restaurant. Carl, knowing the perfect place, leads them to Sandalwood's The Orient. They entered the oriental looking building decorated with eastern styled décor. As soon as they find a table, a Cat waitress wearing a cheongsam approaches their table, asking them what to order. "We'll have Chinese Chicken salad, Firecracker Shrimp, Mongolian Beef, Ma Po Tofu, and Brown Rice, plus 5 glasses of Chinese Tea" said Claude.

After placing the order, the waitress leaves. "So, aren't you kids have a family?" asks Carl. "Sigh, our father died during a tornado strike at our farm, as we were poor farmers. Our mother couldn't feed us and our younger siblings, so we decided to leave for El-Dara, a city of riches according to Thunderan lore. But all we got is nothing, we had to be pickpockets ever since we attempted to return the wallet of someone, but only failing and being accused for pickpocketing. Until the Thundercats came, so we joined them ever since" replied WilyKit. "You know, your story reminds me of mine. You see, Grove Street Families were a powerful gang at Los Santos, but it started to crumble ever since corrupt police officer Frank Tenpenny along with his C.R.A. to screw us, not to mention the rampant cocaine trade at Los Santos. I left Los Santos and came to Liberty City because my brother Brian was killed and my mates think that I let him die, not to mention Los Santos is destroying itself. It wasn't until 5 years later that I heard my mother has died that I've returned to Los Santos. Eventually, I've earned the gang's respect, took out rival gangs, weeded out those cocaine dealers and defeated Frank Tenpenny" said Carl.

"Wow, you're such an amazing person, we never thought you're a great man. I mean, you did quite a lot for your hometown, making it safer for everyone" exclaimed WilyKat. "Oh, really? I thought I'm a criminal all along, just like Claude and Tommy" replied Carl, astonished by their compliment for his deeds.

"Look, Carl. Everyone has a chance to be good, as long as you want to" said Tommy. "I was once the most brutal man Vice City has ever met, but since I've met you, I've beginning to become more emphatic than ever. Claude used to be silent and hardly speaks, but with both of us around, he managed to start talking."

"Yeah, people always change. Who doesn't?" said Claude "Perhaps as we keep on working for them, those adults will respect us one day. Hopefully Tygra will stop discriminate other species." "I agree, Claude. Maybe we don't have to commit crimes after all. We can brush up the police instead" said Carl "Nah, we're cool this way" said Tommy.

Once the meals are served, the trio and the Wily twins pig out. Half an hour and 4 empty plates later, they were full and content. "My, that's one of the best meals ever!" exclaimed the twins. "Glad to hear that. Come on, let's return to the lair" replied Claude.

Upon departure, they saw several gang cars awaiting them. Dogs, Rats, Lizards, Monkeys, Hares, Bears, Hedgehogs and Frogs armed with guns leave their gang cars and prepare to strike them. "Shoot those punks dead!" commanded the gang leaders. They attacked with their Tec-9s and Glocks, but both the trio and the twins successfully dodged. WilyKat throws some smoke bombs at them, creating a smoke screen, causing the gangs unable to see them.

"Quick! We got to get out of here!" said WilyKit. Swiftly they rolled out of the scene, but they managed to spot them and catch up with them. "Shoot, they spotted us, we got to fight them somehow" said Tommy. "Try some of our special bombs!" replied Claude. Claude takes out an incendiary bomb and throws it at the gang cars. The bomb detonates, setting some of the cars on fire, some drove off to the water, while others explodes. Tommy and Carl follows suit, throwing their corrosion and EMP bombs at them. It shocks and corrodes the cars, destroying them and impeding other car's movement. They kept moving until reaching the Cat's Lair, seeing that no gang cars followed them

"Phew, we almost get attacked by them" said Tommy, relieved that the cars seem to not following them. "Better tell Lion-O, for they must be worrying over our safety" said Carl.

When they returned to the lair, Claude explains the situation.

"Lion-O, while you all were away, we had lunch at Sandalwood. Then some gang cars appeared and there were like 8 gangs showing up. They attacked us, but we managed to escape and they ceased to follow us. We got a Defcon 4 situation here."

Lion-O hears Claude's words, then nods, and finally believes his word. "This is a clear case that gang problems are a major concerns for Los Animas. Mumm-Ra is the second of our concerns. I'll contact the LAPD and the Coast Guard to secure the Los Animas area. All of you should keep an eye on each other and the surroundings, as inter-species tensions may lead to further ambushes" said Lion-O.

"Alright then. Dude, this is much messier than the time I polish off the Ballas. Looks like we'll be here for good" said Carl. "Sigh. We better get on working" said Tommy.

So they went for rest, pondering how long this is going to take.


	6. Chapter 5: Unlock and load

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 5: Unlock and Load**

_Cat's Lair, Los Animas, state of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

Claude kept on searching for ways to unlock the mysterious crate, using any possible ways without damaging its contents. Carl plays the game of Capitalism with WilyKat and WilyKit, while Tommy takes a nap on the couch. As things seem to be calm and easy, an E-Mail is received at the Central Computer. The computer gives off a loud beep.

"Whoa, I'm tryin to sleep here!" said Tommy, who just woke up by the sound. "Told you a Thundercat's job is never done" replied Carl, while preparing to defeat the Wily twins. "Tada! You two are broke. I've won! CJ's the man now, Cat!"

"Hey, not fair! I should've won!" exclaimed WilyKat, unable to accept his defeat. "Ha, winners gonna win!" said Carl. "Guys, you got to see this!" said Claude.

The Wily twins and the trio looks at the E-Mail given. It was a LAPD letter. "Gang deal between the Lizards and the Frogs at Lynwood, possibly Russian firearms in exchange for Base, Spice and Frenzy. Meeting at 10 am"

"Looks like we got some pushers making a deal with the shooters. Come on, let's bust them" said Carl. So the trio bought Lion-O and Tygra to Lynwood. When they arrived, they didn't saw the gangs. They thought it was a fake, but Tommy confirms the validity of the letter by looking at his watch. "It's 9.30 am. Better look for a hiding place and snoop them" said Tommy. And they climbed up an apartment and gone hiding, waiting for the gangs to arrive. Tygra turns invinsible to further cover himself, while the rest waits behind the stairs.

The gangs arrive, with both the Frog's Splitz-6 ATV and the Lizard's Sandking arrive at the scene. The Lizard warlord leaves their vehicle, followed by his bodyguards. The Frogs follow suit, and began negotiations.

"So, you got the dope. Hand it over, and we'll give the guns" said the Lizard warlord. "Not until you hand us the guns" replied the Frog chieftain. They proceed to negotiate.

"Should we bust them now?" asks Carl. "Not until they finish their deal, I'll record them for now" replied Claude, holding a camcorder. Several minutes later, there are no improvements. But suddenly, the Rats arrived with their Rumpos, preparing to bust the deal. "Shoot, the Rats. They're busting our deal! Defend our cargo!" commanded both the Lizard and the Frog leaders. "Now's our chance! Quick Tygra, snipe the gas tanks!" said Claude. Tygra snipes the gas tanks, exploding the gang cars, injuring some of the gang members. The gangs are too busy fighting each other to ever notice that they've been attacked by Tygra.

"Those Rats must've learned how to shoot, they never shoot our cars like that. Keep fighting!" said the warlord. "Ha, it must be one of our allies, the Hares!" said the Rat leader. "Nope, it's the new cops in town" said the trio, who shows up from their hiding place. "Damn, is those humans again. Attack them!" said the gang leaders.

So the Lizards, Rats and Frogs attacked with their Krugers, but only successfully hit the windows. Fortunately, the apartment was abandoned, so no one is harmed. Lion-O along with the trio returned fire, and managed to injure some of the gang members. The fight escalates into a gunfight, with both sides fighting on. As the last of the gangs are wasted, some Rats driving their PCJ-600s snatched the cargo and drove off.

"Quick, take the cargo. Don't let the Rats take hold of it" said Tygra. So the trio jumped down and ride on some Faggios and chase them. The Rats tried to shake them off, but Tommy catches on, followed by Claude and Carl. Tommy shoots the Rats with his MP5, successfully injuring them. They fell over the bike, dropping their looted cargo. Carl and Claude takes the cargo and along with Tommy, returns to Lion-O and Tygra. When the trio hands the cargo to Lion-O, Lion-O praises them. "Excellent job, you guys. You managed to stop the narcotics and firearms trading prevalent in Los Animas. We'll send it to the police. In the meantime, stay alert of police reports" said Lion-O. "Yeah, like the time when I chased down the Haitian gangs for snatching Diaz's money during a deal between Diaz and the Cuban gangs" replied Tommy.

"Very well then, you may return to the lair. I'll deal with the cargo with Tygra" said Lion-O, leaving the scene. "Okay then, let's return to the lair. I need a break" said Tommy. So the trio returned back to the lair, hoping to take a well-deserved break. Upon arrival, Claude looks at the ornate crate, thinking about how to open it, suddenly had an idea. "I'll take it to the lab and analyze the crate's mechanism" thought Claude. He brought the crate to the lab and began conducting experiments on it. He starts by giving it an Electro-Magnetic scan to reveal the inner workings of the crate. Then he looks for some opening mechanisms by looking at the results. Several minutes of searching later, he found the opening.

"Now I'll just unlock this crate and see what's inside" thought Claude. He picks the hidden locking mechanism deep inside the crate. After struggling to unlock the mechanism, it unlocks, revealing the mysterious book like object which is a mix of magic and technology. "This is it, the Book of Omens" said Claude. He attempts to touch it, but he gets a shock unlike any electrical shock. "Whoa, must be some mystical power infused into it" thought himself. "Better not mess with it"

So Claude leaves the lab, holding the Book of Omens wearing an industrial-grade rubber glove, and places it in the Maximum Security Warehouse just beside the lab. After ensuring it's security, he leaves and returns to meet Carl and Tommy. "Guys, I've unlocked the box, looks like the Book of Omens is in the box after all" said Claude. "So you did! Did you tried to read it?" asks Carl. "No, it's loaded with some kind of force that gave me a shock" replied Claude. "Well, now we know what's inside, we should tell Lion-O about it, saying that we unlocked the crate and found the Book" said Tommy. "All right then, let's phone him" replied Claude.

Before they could call, Claude's phone rang. Claude picks up his phone. "Yes?" asks Claude. The voice replied: "Quick, meet me at Sicilian beach. Those Tigersharks from San Felino just landed on shore and began attacking civilians. Hurry, they're shooting at us" and the phone went offline. "Great, now we can't even have a micro-nap" said Tommy.

The trio quickly head out to the Sicilian beach, and upon arrival, they saw a huge mess. Several Tigershark Squalos were landed on the beach, some Tigersharks shooting the Predators and the police with their M4 Carbines. "We'll just strike them down. Seems easy, right?" said Tommy. And the trio storms out of their Thundertank and launch their attack. Claude blasts the Tigershark gangs with his Combat Shotgun, while Carl escorts the civilians and tourists out of Sicilian Beach. Tommy attacks the Squalos with his Minigun, destroying and sinking them. "Damn those land lubbers, they're sinking our battleships. We better bail out of here" said the Tigershark gang leader. Quickly, they entered the remaining Squalos and fled, with some of the gangs jacked some Speeders and fled. "Follow the Squalos, CJ" said Claude, while jumping into a Destroyer.

Both the Tigersharks and the trio were on a boat chase. The trios attempt to shoot the Squalos with their built-in rocket launchers. One by one, the Squalos are destroyed, blasting the Tigersharks into the sea. The Tigersharks, being shark creatures, didn't drown and instead, swam their way out. "Not so fast, Jaws. I'll make shark fin soup out of you" said Tommy, shooting them with his Sniper Rifle. The swimming Tigersharks were wasted for every time they were blasted into the sea. As the last Squalo was destroyed, and the last Tigershark was wasted, the trio thought they had enough. "Let's go, Carl. We've finished them" said Claude. "Aye aye, captain" replied Carl.

So the trio returned to shore, and prepares to leave. "Let's have an ice cream, a sorbet or even a snowcone before we leave, shall we?" said Carl. "Oh yeah, I'm missing Cherry Poppers back at Vice City, I always remember the first time I ate it" replied Tommy. "Okay, let's find a frozen treat stand somewhere on the beach" said Claude. And the trio found a Mr. Whoopee truck and starts ordering. "I'll have a strawberry-kiwi snow cone, please" said Claude. "Mine's a key lime sorbet" said Tommy. "I'll have a banana split on a cone, change the chocolate into mocha, strawberry into black cherry, and vanilla into coconut. Top it with dark chocolate on the mocha, blueberry on the black cherry and pineapple on the coconut. Spray some mint-flavored whip cream, and garnish it with macadamia and maraschino cherries" said Carl. "Whoa, that's a tall order you're cooking up!" exclaimed Tommy. "What? Never seen a gangsta making tall orders like a kid? See more, learn more, kid" replied Carl.

Several minutes later, their order is served. The trio leaves with their frozen treats. "So Claude, what do you think about our future once we defeated Mumm-Ra?" asks Tommy, wondering what their future holds. "Well, I might return to Liberty City, just to bring Niko, Johnny and Luis here and return. I don't know where Huang Lee is, but I think that he's somewhere at the West Coast making a new life, possibly Las Venturas. What about you, Tommy?" replied Claude. "I'll return to Vice City, publish our story, and possibly make a video game or a movie with the help of my friend Ken Rosenberg. How about you, Carl?" replied Tommy. "I might bring Woozie and Sweet here, so we can began our new empire at here, maybe establish a casino at Las Vulpinas. You guys are invited at our Grand Opening Party" replied Carl. "Some ambition, Carl! You'll certainly go big, never go broke" complimented Tommy, seeing Carl's ambitious plans. "Yeah, so do you, Tommy. You'll be world famous, more than the Vinewood stars back at Los Santos" said Carl. "Sigh, seems like I need a new meaning of my life. Mine seems insignificant" said Claude in despair. "Aww, relax, homie. You'll find yours soon enough, and you'll be a dedicated man for sure. Just remember the time when you remain committed to kill Catalina for revenge over her betrayal despite all odds back at Liberty City" replied Carl, trying to give Claude some encouragement. "Are you sure?" asks Claude. "Yeah, for real, mate" assures Carl. "Cheers, for our new future" said Tommy. Carl and Claude follows, and toasts with their frozen treats. After having their first bite, they return back to the Lair, feeling optimistic about their future, imagining their new life after defeating Mumm-Ra and his goons.


	7. Chapter 6: Syndication

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 6: Syndication**

_Cat's Lair, Los Animas, state of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

The trio returned to the Lair, hoping for some brand new jobs available for them. "What's up, Cats. Any new missions for us?" asks Carl. "Nope, but we got new intel based on the data we obtained from the FBI, they informed LAPD that the Lizards were connected with the Russian Mob, those Lizards get the guns from the Russian Mob and trades in for other things with other gangs, then sells the goods and start over again" replied Lion-O. "What? We thought the only gangs at here are the Animals, not with human mobs" exclaimed Carl, still remembering what the data stated by the Central Computer three days ago. "Turns out things aren't what it seems like, crime back here are much complicated that you and I think" said Lion-O. "Damn, this place is going to be a failed city anytime now, just like Los Santos back when I left" said Carl, upon knowing the scenario.

Just then, a new message appeared. "Firearms deal between Russians and the Lizards at Port Los Animas. Meeting in progress" showed the message. "See, we just 'ordered' a new mission" said Tommy. "Yeah, just when we wanted it" said Claude. "Come on, let's pop some cold-blood's heads" said Carl. The Thundercats and the trio head out to Port Los Animas. They arrived at an abandoned factory, seeing some Russians shipping in and out weapons. "There it is, Russian HQ. Let's dye them in red, with our leads" said Tommy. They crashed into the factory site, crushing the Russian Mobs. "It's those Federalnyye agenty, attack them!" said one of the Russian Mobster. The Cats and the trio leave the tank, and began their attack. While the Cats are busy fighting at the outside, the trio ran into the factory, shooting the Lizards and the Russians through the warehouse area, and eventually finds an office area.

"Claude, storm the office" commanded Carl. Claude obeys, and enters the office. He saw the Lizards and the Russian Mob Boss about to agree on a firearms deal and were shocked to saw an intruder crashing their meeting. "Shoot, there's an intruder. Kill him!" said the Mob Boss. The Lizards shoot him with their AK47, but Claude dodges, and kills them with his M16. "Damn, this place is no good place to do business. I should've stayed at Central Asia selling firearms to the Middle East" said the Mob Boss, running off the office through the secret exit. Claude follows him, and chases him. Tommy and Carl follows, and the trio leaves the factory. "We'll waste the Mob Boss, you can finish the rest" said Claude to Lion-O, tracing him to the outside of the factory site. The Mob Boss enters the Pony, and drive away. The trio took the PCJ-600s and followed him, chasing him out of Port Los Animas. The Mob Boss drives down the Los Animas Storm Drain, trying to shake them off, but the trio catches up. "Bake him in his car! Destroy the car!" said Claude. "Coming right up!" replied Tommy, driving beside the Pony, shooting it with his MP5, sets it on fire. Tommy quickly drives away, and the Pony explodes after being on fire, killing the Mob Boss. "Better meet up the Cats, they must have finished the fight" said Carl. And the trio leaves the storm drain, and returned to the factory.

When they returned to the factory, they saw the Cats mildly injured, while the Russian Mob was wasted along with the Lizards. "You're done, huh? I thought you're gunned down" said Tygra, thinking that they couldn't finish the Mob Boss. "Who do you think we are? Bodybag steaks?" said Tommy, feeling insulted about their capabilities. "Hush, Tommy. He hasn't saw what we're made of" said Carl, trying to stop Tommy from making more rants. "You done it again, the arms trade is stopped, for now" said Lion-O. "The Lizards might find another firearms source, so we must keep an eye on them" "Okay, we'll keep in watch. Let's get back to the Lair and patch ourselves up" said Carl. And they returned to the lair.

"How can those Russians even bother to make a deal with the Lizards? Those Russians got no idea what is going on here. Sooner or later, this entire planet will get screwed up so bad that even a centillion dollars won't compensate the magnitude of damage to their syndicates" exclaimed Carl, who can't understand how the Russians, being oblivious about the crisis in Thundera, only cared about money. "Greed of money can blind one's eyes, mate" replied Claude. "Man, you're quite a philosopher" said Tommy. "I know everything there is to know about life just by staying at Liberty City" replied Claude. "Anyway, we got a new case over here. Let's take a look" said Carl. And the trio returned to the Central Computer and looked. "New shipment of European firearms arrived at Confederation Station, high target for most gangs, especially Lizards. Defense of cargo required" said the message given by the Customs. "Just when we thought this place is cut off from the rest of the world" said Tommy. "Come on, let's secure the cargo" The trio brought the Thundercats along and head to the station.

But when they arrived, they saw the Rats arrived before any other gang came, defending their loot from the FBI. "Damn, those Rats are a sneak! They came faster than light!" exclaimed Panthro. "Better exterminate them before they piss on us" said Tommy. So the Cats storm out and fought the Rats. Cheetara storms the battlefield, spraying bullets at them with her Uzis, wasting the Rats. After the Rats are wasted, a human logistics specialist shows up from a cargo container. "Thanks guys. This cargo was meant to ship into the mainland, but those rat creatures raided our cargo, and forced us to ship to their HQ. We better leave this place, this shipment is behind schedule" said the logistic specialist. The Cats and the trio get on board, and the train starts leaving. One hour later, the Lizards and Monkeys came with their Angels, attacking the train. "Damn, more freaks. Stop them from reaching the train!" said the specialist, panicking. The trio attacks the Lizards and Monkeys, wasting them with their guns, causing them to fell down from their Angels. However some of them managed to dodge the bullets, and land on the flatcar. They step down and prepare to take the cargo.

"Time to give them some good old fashioned beating" said Claude, arming his macuahuitl. Tommy and Carl arms themselves with their scimitar and tomahawks. "Let's ready to rumble!" said Tommy, holding his scimitar, preparing to waste any incoming Lizards and Monkeys. He charges forward, slashing them one by one, wasting them. Carl throws the tomahawks, hitting the Monkeys, and returned on Carl's hands. Claude smacks the Lizards with his macuahuitl, putting them down and rolling on the tracks. The Cats reverted to their melee fighting methods, attacking the hijackers. "I'm coming Elizabeth!" exclaimed the specialist, helping them in fight with his crowbar.

After several hours of ensuring the security of firearms, the Lizards and the Monkeys are defeated, and the cargo is safely delivered to the Bazaar Station. "Yeah, tell your boss that the Coast to Coast gang is coming to whoop your ass!" taunted Tommy. "Coast to Coast? That's our gang name? When did you think of that?" asks Carl, wondering the origin of the idea for the name. "We haven't got a name since we met, right?" asks Claude. "Basically, this idea is based on the fact that Carl's at the West Coast while Claude and I are at the East Coast. So, that's the gang name" replied Tommy. "Ha, nice. That's a good one, let's make it official then" said Carl. "So be it! Coast to Coast gang is now in business!" replied Tommy. "Yeah!" said Carl and Claude, high fiving each other. "Uh, guys? Thanks for everything, the delivery couldn't make it without you all. Several weeks more and this place will be back in the open. I'll keep in touch, okay? See ya!" said the specialist, and leaving. "Oh, by the way. Elizabeth is my girlfriend, and I often use her name as a part of my catchphrase" "Yeah, tell them that Coast to Coast gang is now in service" said Tommy. So the Thundercats and the Coast to Coast gang returned to the lair.

"You know what, Lion-O. I unlocked the crate and found the Book of Omens yesterday. I've tried to read it, but that thing got some kind of mystical force giving me a shock. So I've kept it in the Maximum Security Warehouse" said Claude. "What, you did?" said Lion-O, unable to believe that a human can actually unlock the crate. "That's simple, I scanned that thing with an Electro-Magnetic scan to see the inner workings, and then I found the unlocking mechanism and unlocked the crate" explained Claude. "I can't believe it… Never mind that. Claude, you do have a lot of potential to be a true member of the Thundercats, for you have managed to recover the Book of Omens. With it, we can use it to help find the rest of the Stones of Power" said Lion-O. "Good, thanks for the comment, but why exactly is that thing gave me a shock when I attempt to read it?" asks Claude. "The Book of Omens is actually a mix of both technology and magic, it is difficult for anyone who isn't a Cat to attempt to use it. Jaga's spirit is within the Book" replied Lion-O. "Who's Jaga?" asks Carl.

Lion-O sighed, and explained. "A very long story, but I shall explain it in a nutshell. He and the clerics fought against the Lizards when Thundera, a city state back at Third Earth, was under siege. We don't believe in technology back then, so we were defeated by the Lizards' advanced technology supplied by Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra forced Jaga to release the spell that prevented him from touching the Sword of Omens. He refused, and was tortured by him, but Tygra and I saved him. He anointed me as the Lord of the Thundercats before he stayed behind to allow us to escape. After he's captured, he's forced to lead Mumm-Ra to the Tower of Omens. When he arrived, it's the same time as when my team arrived. He transformed into his Ever-Living form, and was too powerful to be fought. Jaga sacrificed himself, causing a blinding flash and forced Mumm-Ra to retreat. I've met him twice after his death, once when I accessed the Book of Omens and another when I 'died'. The spirit stone gave me a second chance, and I was resurrected"

"That's the most bizzare thing I've ever heard" said Tommy. "The supernatural is the strangest and the most mysterious thing on earth" replied Claude. "I know your feelings, homie. I've lost my brother Brian and my mother Beverly. My brother's death is what caused me to leave Los Santos for Liberty City because my sister thinks that I've let him die, yet my mother's death is what brought me back to Los Santos. It feels bad to know that someone you love was killed" said Carl. "Thanks, Carl. Now we need to look for the first stone" said Lion-O.

And they entered the Maximum Security Warehouse, and Lion-O attempts to use the Book to find the Power Stones. "Here goes nothing" said Lion-O, and tries to access the Book. He was pulled in into the Book, leaving the trio behind. "Where did he go?" asks Carl. "He's transmigrated into the Book. Let's wait for a while, it can't be longer than a day" replied Tommy.

Five minutes later, Lion-O returned. "Any clues?" asked Claude. "Seems like we have to steal. The Magic Stone is in the Expo Center. Bring the Wily Twins and go acquire it" said Lion-O. "Finally, we gonna break into somewhere, ninja style!" said Tommy, eager to break into the Expo. "Let's prepare for the night, guys" said Carl. And the trio decide to rest, preparing for the heist.


	8. Chapter 7: Dobo

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 7: Dobo**

_The Expo Center, Los Animas, state of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

The trio and the Wily Twins arrive at the Expo Center at 11 p.m. Strangely, there are no guards there. "Here we are, the Expo" said Claude. "How'd we gonna enter this place? The door's certainly locked at this hour" said Tommy. "Simple, let's just climb up the roof" replied Carl, pointing at the ladder used to place the billboard promoting the new convention. "Good, let's do this thing" said Claude.

Quickly, they head to the roof, open the hatch and entered the Expo Center. "Okay, now what?" asks Tommy. "There's a map showing the Expo, we can find the Stone from it" said Wily Kat, pointing at the map of the Expo. "Good job, Kat. Take it, and we'll see where it is" said Carl. The trio looked at the map, researching the perimeter of the Expo using the information given. 5 minutes later, they became familiar with the area. "Alright. Guys, let's find the Stone" said Claude. And they went different ways, looking for the Stone. Tommy walks around the West Wing, looking at the artifacts of Thunderan culture, while Claude browses at the interesting things of other Animals at the East Wing. Carl looks at the Treasures of Thundera, the centerpiece of the Expo Center at the Central Zone. The Wily Twins are checking at the 1st floor of the Expo, looking at the information on the history of Third Earth.

"This place seems to look like a museum" commented Wily Kat. "That's because there will be an exhibition on 'Thundera's History and its Mysteries' next week" remarked Wily Kit. The twins kept searching, but just as they thought they can't find anything, they saw the Globe of Third Earth hanging above the Centre Zone. "Do you see that? The Globe seems to have something in it" asks WilyKit. "Yeah, there must be where the Magic Stone lies. Let's take it" replied WilyKat. With their agile maneuvering, they managed to jump on the Globe without falling. WilyKat takes out a Swiss Army Knife, pries open the Globe, and dives into the Globe. The Globe manages to handle his weight, and it wasn't long before he managed to retrieve the Stone. "Got it, now let's get outta here" said WilyKat. "Guys, we found it. Let leave this place" said WilyKit. "Nice work, kids" replied Carl. Quickly, they leave the scene, and prepare to escape. Upon returning to the Lair, Claude places the Stone in the Maximum Security Warehouse. "Let's get back to sleep, we'll tell them tomorrow" said Claude, and they returned to sleep.

The next day, Claude informs Lion-O about their heist. "Lion-O, we got the stone. It's pretty weird that there isn't any security there though, still Thundera got quite a mysterious past" said Claude. "It is, every Animal living in Third Earth aren't even from Third Earth at all. It's been thousands of years since Mumm-Ra's ship crashed down into the planet. Most of us no longer remember our origins, but the only thing that matters is that they lived" replied Lion-O. "Niko must be having a hard time to leave Serbia, even though it in a state of chaos. He didn't like America anyway, so I'm pretty sure he'll stay at Thundera for good given the opportunity" said Claude.

"Whoa, we got a new message here" said Carl, looking at his cell phone. "It's Dobo here, meet me at Civil Centre. Bring Panthro along" reads the message. "Who's Dobo?" asks Carl. "Dobo's a friend of mine when both of us were slaves at The Pit. I've managed to escape, but Dobo stayed, and managed to be the Pit Master, since the last match between me and Dobo was a death match, and I ain't gonna make him kill me. Later Lion-O was busted while trying to rescue Pumyra, and was forced to fight against him. Dobo refused, and sets them free" said Panthro, just arriving at the scene. "So you're partners huh? Like Woozie and me?" replied Carl. "Who's the heck is Woozie?" asks Panthro. "Woozie's the boss of the San Fierro Triads, an owner of the Four Dragons Casino and a partner of mine" replied Carl. "You guys sure made some reliable allies" remarked Panthro. "Come on, let's meet up with Dobo" said Carl.

The trio and Panthro went to the Civil Centre, and they saw Dobo waiting for them. "Hey Panthro, how's it going?" asks Dobo. "Yeah, fine. Other than facing some gangs and crime syndicates" replied Panthro "This is Carl Johnson here, along with Tommy Vercetti and Claude Speed" said Carl, pointing at Tommy and Claude.

"So you're the new member of the Thundercats, huh? Alright, listen. There's a rumour spreading around Los Animas that most of the gangs are connected with Mumm-Ra, they're responsible for making a mess in Los Animas, distracting the Thundercats from finding Mumm-Ra. They say Mumm-Ra's actually heading to Egypt, finding the pyramid that imprisoned him in the first place. It seems like he existed since the Egyptian Civilization that you humans called it, maybe somewhere in what you call North Africa, where the Nile River is. Anyway, you have to clean off the Lizards', Frogs' and Monkeys' hood at Siren Park. Tell Lion-O about it, and start a war there" said Dobo.

"Thanks Dobo. By the way, are you connected with Mumm-Ra?" asks Carl. "No, the Dogs are the only gang not connected with Mumm-Ra, since I'm a member of the Dogs. Although some of my gang members were on his side, like those who attacked the Cats back at Lynwood. I had to dispose them so they won't be working for Mumm-Ra" replied Dobo. "Good, now let's get the battle started. Bring Dobo along, we'll need an informant" said Claude.

Quickly, they head out to Cats Lair. "Lion-O, we got a new ally on our hands" said Claude. "Great, Claude. Did we gather new intel?" asks Lion-O. "Oh, yes. A vital one. Say it Dobo" said Tommy, and Dobo proceeds to explain. After Dobo's explanation is finished, Lion-O nods. "I've should have known, they are just pawns in Mumm-Ra's chess board. Let's go, we need to end their activities for good" said Lion-O.

So the trio, Dobo, and the Thundercats swiftly go to Siren Park. Upon arrival, they saw the area being calm, with no violent activity present. "So, who'll be the first to strike?" asks Tommy. "I've been through many gang wars before, so I'll start first" replied Carl, and starts wasting some Lizards, Frogs and Monkeys nearby. Several wasted gang members later, a larger horde charges towards them. "You started it! Come on, let's go for war" said Tommy.

And they fought the charging gang members. Claude blasts the charging Lizards with his shotgun, wasting several Lizards at a time. Tommy sprays bullets from his Minigun, wasting the Frogs, while Carl maximizes his attack by pointing two MP5s at opposing sides, shooting and wasting the Monkeys. The Thundercats and Dobo fought along, enduring the incoming horde. With one wave came another and each larger than the last, the trio, the Thundercats and Dobo endured the battle valiantly.

Until the last gang member gets wasted, A Lizard, a Monkey and a Frog appeared, running away from the park, saying: "Mumm-Ra set us up!" "Come on, let's ice them" said Tommy. Carl throws his Tomahawks, hitting their legs, and making them fall. The trio heads towards them, and saw them crawling on the pavement. "What's next, extract some intel?" asks Tommy. "Nah, they maybe high ranking OG's, but they know nothing about anything. Let's just smack them" replied Carl, smacking at the Frog's head with his foot. Claude and Tommy follows suit, smacking the Monkey and the Lizard's head with their weapons.

Once they're dead, Carl lets out a pant. "Phew, that's some good war. I've never been into any gang war since I've iced the Ballas and the Vagos for good" said Carl. "You're quite a skilled warmonger, Carl. I'm impressed" said Tygra. "Thanks. Back when Tommy, Claude and I were together, we've been through a lot of things, city takeovers, syndicate disbanding, and many more things. Sure, we're criminals, but we're two-faced too, because we've been cleaning off the cities' local criminal gangs, save a few relatively more refined mannered ones, so the FBI was good enough to reward us a medal for aiding the law enforcers. Those are the times" replied Carl. "You three certainly are a three men army, despite my beliefs. I'm amazed" said Tygra.

"Thanks for the intel, Dobo. You'll be working with us from now on" said Lion-O. "Sure thing, we might wanna unite the other gangs to fight Mumm-Ra. Most of my members are willing to join you as well" replied Dobo. "That's our point, we need to unite the Animals in order to stop Mumm-Ra's plans, along with our search for the Stones of Power" said Lion-O. "I'll help you out, since Sweet and I managed to unite the Grove Street Families with the Temple Drive and the Seville Boulevard subsets since they've divided during my absence" said Carl. "Glad to hear that, Carl. You can help us out" said Lion-O.

"Come on, let's return to the lair. We'll discuss about the unification there" said Tommy. And they returned to the lair, preparing for a negotiation to unite the Animals.


	9. Chapter 8: United We Stand

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 8: United We Stand**

_Cat's Lair, Los Animas, State of Thundera, United States, Third Earth, 2015._

Carl, Dobo, Lion-O and Tygra were discussing about the unification of the Animals in the war against Mumm-Ra. Tommy attempts to flirt with Cheetara and Pumyra, while Claude helps along with the maintenance of the Thundertank with Panthro.

"Alright, guys. Are there any other gangs that are willing to work with us other than the Dogs?" asks Carl. "Not sure, but I've heard that the Rats and the Hares are planning to turn against Mumm-Ra because they think they were treated as low ranking foot soldiers by those Mutants" replied Dobo. "What? I've thought we've busted them" exclaimed Carl, shocked to hear that the Mutants were released. "No prison has ever imprisoned them, not even Alcatraz and Guantanamo. They've escaped from the Maxwell Security Compound at the Port Los Animas" replied Dobo. "Seems like they've never learned" said Tygra. "Even so, those Animals are beginning to have a conscience. So they might want to join us" said Dobo. "History may be ignored, but they are certainly won't be forgotten. They might still have a grudge over the Cats" said Lion-O.

"I have an idea. I'll bring the gangs' leaders to the lair, and I'll talk some sense to them. You can join me along with Claude and Tommy, Lion-O" said Carl. "Sure, but can you lead them?" asks Lion-O. "Yeah, cause I'm the underboss of the Grove Street Families, and I'm not OG for nothing" replied Carl. "That's good. Now, let's get this started" said Dobo.

So, the trio and Lion-O leave the lair with their custom Coach, searching for the gang leaders with the info given by Dobo. "There are like 4 other gangs willing to join us, right?" asks Carl. "Yes, and we'll be meeting with them back at the Lair" replied Lion-O. "Where shall we start?" asks Tommy. "First, we'll bring the Rats, then the Hares, followed by Bears, and finally the Hedgehogs" replied Lion-O. "Okay, let's bring home the pack" said Carl.

So they head to Anglewood, and located a warehouse used for the base of the Rats gang. "Honk it, Lion-O" said Claude, and Lion-O honks the Coach. The Rat gang leader leaves the warehouse, and entered the Coach. "So, what's your name?" asks Claude. "Mordax, I'm the boss for those Rats. Someday, I'm gonna beat Ratar-O for good" replied the Rat leader. "Ratar-O? He's the one who kidnaped those workers and sent to Gryphon Park to build the Fortress of Plundarr?" asks Tommy. "Yes. Some of us defected and joined him. They thought that Mumm-Ra could give them everything they've wanted" replied Mordax. "Some morons never learn" said Claude. "Come on, let's bring the other 3 gangs, they're waiting" said Carl.

And they drive their way to Playa del Laraha, Cathedral, and Lynwood, bringing the Bears', Hedgehogs' and Hares' leaders in and returned to the Lair. "Alright, OGs. Welcome to the Lair. Please feel right at home" said Carl. And they enter the Lair, preparing to discuss about the unification plans. "Come on, let's help negotiating" said Carl.

The trio entered the Meeting Room, and saw the gang leaders along with Lion-O preparing to start the meeting. They sat down, and the meeting begins.

"Let's get this started. So, does any of you willing to join us in the war against Mumm-Ra?" asks Lion-O. "Our members are willing to join your side" replied Dobo. "But our interests must be fulfilled, or we won't be joining" said Mordax. "The demands of other Animals will be fulfilled, I guarantee" replied Lion-O. "Our burrow won't listen to those who oppress us once" said O'Hare, leader of the Hares. "Yeah, neither would us" said Ursa Major, leader of the Bears. "We'll nail anyone who were against us, but that doesn't mean we'll make allies easily" said Atel, leader of the Hedgehogs. The leader kept arguing and the meeting escalates into a heated argument.

Just then Carl slams the table. "Enough! While we were arguing, those Mutants, Lunataks and Mumm-Ra are planning to waste us all. Back at Los Santos, the Grove Street Families were divided and fought each other, leaving the Ballas a golden opportunity to waste three families with one round. But Sweet didn't let that happen, and he united the Families and prepared to waste those Ballas. Yet, Officer Tenpenny set us up, and Grove Street Families were extinct, until I've returned after making it big at San Fierro and Las Venturas. Sweet and I managed to raise Grove Street from its ashes and regained control of Los Santos. We can kick their balls off if we can for once in our time unite and fight, for united we stand, divided we fall. I say, let's kick their ass off the hook. Thundercats ho!" commanded Carl. "Yeah! Let's do this thing! Thundercats ho!" exclaimed the gang leaders ecstatically. "Are you in or out!" commanded Carl. "We're in!" screamed the gang leaders. "Thundercats ho!" chanted Carl, and they followed suit.

The meeting ends with them returning to their HQs. "That's some epic motivation here" commented Claude about Carl's motivation given. "The battle cry you came up with is awesome" praised Tommy. "Thanks homie. I'd appreciate that" replied Carl. "You're quite a leader, Carl. I'm impressed at your leadership" said Lion-O. "Oh, that's nothing. After all those times of leading Grove Street Families has finally paid off" replied Carl. "You know, you might be the second Lord of the Thundercats" said Lion-O. "Really? I'm just a leader of some gangstas. Nothing compared to you, the Supreme King of Third Earth" replied Carl. "You're quite humble as well as a flatter" said Lion-O. "All right, see you then" said Carl

And the trio left them and went for a small talk. "Hey Tommy, I think you're somehow in love with Cheetara and Pumyra" said Carl. "What? Don't get me wrong, Carl. I'm just wanna get to know each other, that's all" replied Tommy. "I've heard that crap several times already. Be honest, kid" said Carl, being suspicious about Tommy's claims. "I'm serious, man. Why are you looking at me like that, Claude? Don't tell me you believed Carl" said Tommy, noticing Claude glaring at him. Claude grabs Tommy's shirt, and raises him up. "Don't lie to us, Tommy. Liars get their ass burnt" warned Claude.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I'm in love with them. The truth is that I've never found my love back at Vice City, so I've been looking for someone whom I love. The first time I saw them, I'm interested at them, so that how it all happened" said Tommy, unable to cover-up his love relationship. Claude hears Tommy's claim, and drops him. "You're right. I've never found my love in Liberty City as I only cared about killing Catalina for ditching me during a bank heist at that time." said Claude, admitting his love life. "What? You son of a bitch. I'm killing you for that" said Carl angrily, punching Claude in his face. Claude and Carl beat each other up, only to be stopped by Tommy. "Whoa, stop that. You two had been kicking each other's ass since the first time we met together. It's time to stop fighting over those little things and start caring about what matters most" advised Tommy. They stopped fighting, and both agreed. "You're right. There's no time for petty things. Let's go for the serious matters" said Carl. "Good, now let's get the battle ready" So the trio get prepared for the upcoming battle.


	10. Chapter 9: The Big Set Up

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 9: The Big Set Up**

_Cat's Lair, Los Animas, State of Thundera, United States, Third Earth, 2015_

The trio, the Thundercats and the Animal gangs are preparing to launch an all-out war with the Mutants at the Downtown, based on the information given Pumyra. The Wily Twins stayed behind. "Thanks for assisting us in the unification of the Animals, we've couldn't have done without you" said Lion-O to the trio. "It's okay, it's just another day job" replied Claude. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons why we managed to be the leading bosses of American crime, and possibly Canadian" said Tommy. "Anyway, let's go to war" said Carl. And they get into their vehicles and roll out.

Just as Claude, Tommy and Carl were preparing to follow them, a message was sent. "It's Dobo again, please meet me at Gryphon Park. It's urgent" said the message. "Oh come on, just as we can get the battle started, this just showed up?" exclaimed Tommy. "We better go there. He might have something important to show us" said Claude. So the trio went to Gryphon Park instead of going Downtown. Upon arrival, they saw Dobo hiding behind a dumpster at the opposite of the Fortress of Plundarr.

"Dobo, what are you doing there hiding with garbage?" asks Tommy. "Shhhh. Don't make a noise, hide in here" whispered Dobo. The trio ponders, but decided to follow his orders. "Why exactly are we hiding here?" asks Claude silently. "There something you need to see" replied Dobo. A few minutes of waiting later, several figures appeared to have left the Fortress. They observed carefully, trying not to be seen. It was Kaynar, Addicus, Grune, Vultaire, Slithe and Mumm-Ra himself. "That's it? All you want to show us is those enemies?" asks Carl, seeing that only the Mutants and Mumm-Ra showed up. "Wait longer, Carl" replied Dobo. The trio patiently waited, and they were in for a shock. They saw some defected Animal gang members working as double agents appeared, followed by Pumyra. They entered the Strom Charger revealed by the opened garage door.

"What the heck? It can't be you, Pumyra. Don't tell me that Mumm-Ra made you sell us out?" exclaimed Carl, who was shocked to see Pumyra's presence. "Sorry for the bad news, mates. I've just heard the rumor, and I've gone investigating about it. "Relax, Dobo. You've done the right thing" said Carl. "She's going to pay for treason, every traitor I've came across were wasted under my own hands" said Tommy. "But, what if she didn't want to? Maybe she's just forced to" asks Claude. "I'd agree on that. We'll interrogate her soon enough" said Tommy. "Oh no, they're going into a trap. We got to save them. Dobo, find Wily Kit and Kat, along with the entire Lair, and bring them to safety" commanded Carl, realizing that the Thundercats were going to be ambushed.

Quickly, the trio crawled out to the dumpster, and quickly searched them. They've tried to call them to warn them, but unfortunately their call failed. Upon arriving at the scene, they saw a violent shootout taking place. The trio rushed towards the Thundercats, rescuing them. They fought off the threat, but to no avail. The Mutants, Pumyra and Mumm-Ra arrived, yet luckily the Thundercats have escaped and left the scene. "Surrender now, puny humans. This is the end of your line" commanded Mumm-Ra. The trio tried to resist, but Pumyra shot them with her Taser and shocked them. They slowly but surely fell unconscious.

_Everest County, State of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

The trio were awakened after a long time being unconscious. And they've realized they're far away from Los Animas. "Well, well, well. You're awake, huh? Looks like you're abandoned for good" remarked Vultaire. "I'm so wanna eat some meat here" said Kaynar, preying on the trio. "Forget it, Kaynar. They're so full of muscles that you can't chew it" remarked Addicus. "Just dump them with their useless weapons, they're of no use to anyone" said Slithe.

The trio were thrown off from the vehicle, along with their weapons. "And stay there, punks" said Slithe. "Why did you do this, Pumyra? I thought you're a Thundercat" asks Carl. "Sorry, but I still have unfinished business with Mumm-Ra. My soul and body remains his" replied Pumyra. "Someday, you'll wish you didn't betray us, for you'll realize that he's just using you" said Claude. "Oh, you're going to be dead. I don't usually waste women, but for you, I'll make an exception" said Tommy.

"Shut your babbling mouth, you mortals" commanded Mumm-Ra, stopping bothe the trio and Pumyra's conversation. "Just give me a few more minutes to break my ties with them" replied Pumyra. Pumyra brought the trio to somewhere else, far from Mumm-Ra and his army's watch.

Pumyra looks around, and explains her reason for betrayal. "Listen carefully, you three. I'm just faking a double-crossing act. He's the one who resurrected me when I was crushed by the rubble during Thundera's downfall and not to be saved even though Lion-O was nearby. He'll terminate my existence if he knew that I've gained a conscience and betrayed him. I had to do this so my existence continues. In the meantime, I'll assist you three, but only unofficially" explains Pumyra. "Okay, we all understand your situation. We've been betrayed many times before" replied the trio. "Here, I've bought you a cellphone. The smallest one in market. You can send us info extracted from them. I was about to send it as a gift later on, but seeing the situation, I've to give it now" said Tommy, taking out a Samsung Galaxy Europa from his pocket. "Thanks Tommy, I'll help you three. I've heard someone by the name of Niko just arrived at Thundera, searching for you three" replied Pumyra. "Oh, thanks for the tip. I'd knew he'd come" said Claude.

"Good, now run as fast as you can and don't look back. I have to get back to him. Remember, don't go back to Los Animas, it's dangerous back there" said Pumyra, realizing that Mumm-Ra is waiting. "Alright then, may fate bring us back" said Carl. And the trio ran away from Pumyra and the scene. An hour of running later, they've arrived at Everest County's only town, Klondike Hills.

The trio entered the town, and looked around. Unlike Los Animas, where Cats, Dogs and other Animals make up the population, Klondike Hills is inhabited by hooved Animals and Elephants. "Alright, guy. Let's purchase a safehouse so we can stay here for the time being" said Claude. They pulled out some of their money from their pockets, and successfully collected 25000$. "Weird, we can manage to store a lot of money in our pockets, and even guns and ammo as well" said Tommy. "Of course, we all learnt how to store a lot of things with minimal space" said Claude. So they bought the safehouse with their money, leaving 5000$ with them.

"Alright, now we have a roof above our head. Let's think about our next move" said Claude, and they entered the safehouse, decided to take a break from all the action and drama.

_The Cargo Ship, Buccaneer's Wharf, San Felino, State of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

Mumm-Ra is now inside the ship, plotting his next move with the trio abandoned. "Now, what should I do to screw those humans? Prehaps some vengeance of a dead man will do" said Mumm-Ra. "Sir, our sources regarding those humans stated that one of the deceased man during an ambush sent by Ricardo Diaz when there's a deal between the Vance crime family and Tommy is named Victor Vance. His brother, Lance was killed when he betrayed Tommy. He might work for us, since he's certainly will avenge his brother's death" said Chilla.

"Excellent, with a soul seething with vengeance, my plan to torment them will go according to plan" said Mumm-Ra, thinking about the drama between Tommy and Victor. "But, why aren't you going to hunt after them and kill them?" asks Red-Eye. "It would be better if we let them do the dirty work, then we'll snatch the Stones and the Book. Also, I'm seeking the tomb where my past self was imprisoned since the time of the Pharaoh" replied Mumm-Ra. "Time to raise Victor from his death, bring the captive!" Mumm-Ra commanded.

Tug Mug hauled the captive, who was a crew member of the cargo ship before Mumm-Ra, the Mutants and the Lunataks seized the ship, and brought him to Mumm-Ra. "Ancient Spirits of Evil, resurrect Victor Vance from his death! I shall sacrifice this captive in return!" commanded Mumm-Ra, sacrificing the captive. The captive's soul was sent towards the Ancient Spirits of Evil. The Spirits of Evil was appeased, and thunder, fire, and lightning followed. A large dark purple ray of light blasts from the ground to the sky, and slowly, a dark skinned man wearing a blue shirt, stone washed jeans and white shoes appears.

"Whoa, what was happening? It seems like as if I've woke up from a 5 year coma" said the man. "Victor Vance, you've resurrected by Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living. Your brother, Lance, was killed by Tommy Vercetti when he betrayed him" replied Mumm-Ra. "What! That Forelli agent killed my brother! I'm so going to kill that Vercetti shrimp" exclaimed Victor, who was shocked and angered over his brother's death. "I've better plans for you, Victor. Go to Klondike Hills, pretend to join Tommy and his friends Claude and Carl, and lure them to their painful death" ordered Mumm-Ra. "Sir, yes, sir" replied Victor, and leaves the cargo ship.


	11. Chapter 10: The Thunderan Job (Part 1)

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 10: The Thunderan Job (Part I)**

_Everest County Trailer Park, Klondike Hills, Everest County, State of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

After a long break, the trio left their trailer, wondering what to do next. Just when they thought they have nothing to do, Carl's phone rang. "Hello?" asks Carl. "Hey Carl, where the heck are you? I can't find you back at Los Animas" replied Dobo. "Look, Dobo. We're at um…., somewhere called Everest County or whatever" said Carl. "Everest County? Not sure where is it. But I've heard that there's a partner of mine who's in Prairie County by the name of Tookit. You might wanna catch up on him" replied Dobo. "Alright, mate. Thanks for the info, bring the Wily Twins along with the rest of the Thundercats out of Los Animas and rent a trailer" said Carl.

"Alright, guy. Time to return to our old ways" said Carl. "At last! I thought we'll be cops for life" exclaimed Tommy, upon hearing the news. "Fate will always bring us back" said Claude. And the trio finds a Romero, and drives to Prairie County. The trio looked around the pristine areas of Everest County, Forrest County and Prairie County, enjoying the surreal view of the country side. "This is one place to go on the wild side of life" said Tommy. "Yeah, I'm enjoying this beauty Mother Nature have, not like the chaotic Liberty City" said Claude. "Someday, we'll build a mansion in a place as good as this, possibly New Zealand" said Carl.

Upon arrival at Delmont, where Tookit supposed to be, the trio looked around the town. It was a small town, with a sheriff office, a saloon, and a general store. "Alright, where shall we start searching?" asks Tommy. Just then, a loud noise was heard at the saloon, it was a quarreling sound. "What's going on there?" asks Carl. "Not sure, let's check it out" said Claude. And the trio entered the saloon, and saw a large quarrel between a Raccoon and some Cows and Goats.

"You thief! You stole my wife's family jewels!" said the Cow. "I ain't stealin' no stuff from you or anyone. I'm just a patron at this saloon" explained the Raccoon. "No more lies! You took our paycheck and you certainly must pay!" said the Goat. "Whoa, that's a dangerous situation here. Let's get out of here before we're wasted in a fight" said Carl, attempting to flee. The Raccoon ran off from the fight, almost hitting Claude and Tommy. The trio quickly followed the Raccoon, and left the scene.

One they left the Saloon, the trio asks the Raccoon. "Howdy partner, what's your name?" asks Carl. "My name's Tookit, and we're going to pull off a heist in this County" replied Tookit. "Yeah, right" said Carl, bring them into their Romero. "I've identified four places. A gas station at Delmont, a liquor and liqueur store at Mulberry, a pawn shop at Mobile, and a bank at Perennial Creek" said Tookit. "I say, we'll do the job here" said Tommy.

They drive towards the gas station, and saw a biofuel tanker and cargo trailer. "So, that's what we're after?" asks Carl. "Yes, there's extra virgin biofuel here, as well as lithium-air batteries. I know an Arab dealer who's going to reverse engineer those things so that they're available throughout the Middle East" replied Tookit. "How are we going to steal them? There's staff watching us all" asks Tommy. "Relax, I know how to divert their attention" replied Tookit.

Tookit leaves the Romere, and enters the gas station. He distracted the staff's attention by asking for several items in the store. "Now's our chance. Drive the Roadtrains and tow those cargos" said Claude. Tommy and Carl entered the Roadtrains, and towed the cargo trailers away. When the staff noticed the trailer's disappearance, Tookit and Claude ran towards the Roadtrains and hopped in.

Just as they are about to drive away, some of the staff drive their Sabre and chases them. "Careful not to detach those trailers. Those things are flammable and explosive" reminded Tookit. Tookit and the trio swiftly drive off the Roadtrains, while ensuring the cargo's safety. The staff follows, shooting the Roadtrains, but only successfully hit the cargo.

As the chase goes on to Forrest County, Tookit points at the Tradewinds Haulers Co. "There it is, Tradewinds Haulers" said Tookit. The trio managed to enter the compound, while the Sabre lost control and hits the nearby gas station. Luckily, the staff bailed out before the car explodes. The trio and Tookit leave the Roadtrains.

"Salam, brother. What goods do you bring in?" asks the Arab dealer. "There's some biofuel and lithium-air batteries here, what's the price?" replied Tookit. "Excellent, my Raccoon brother. For these goods, I'm more than willing to pay you 20000$" said the dealer. "It's a deal here, mate" replied Tookit, accepting the offer. The dealer hands out the money, and returns to his office.

"Here's your share, partner. Do come by at my hideout at Palm Oasis Lake" said Tookit, carefully sharing the reward money. "Thanks, parther. We'll get to the job" replied Carl. Tookit jumps on the Sanchez, and drives off. "That's a brilliant warm-up from all that cop duty" said Tommy. "Hold on. We got a message from Dobo. He must've came" said Claude. "Alright, let's go back there" said Carl.

After a long journey to the trailer park, they entered Dobo's trailer. Carl opens the door, and the trio enters. "Hey Carl, now that those Thundercats are safe inside the Forever Bag, I going to get back to Los Animas, and restore order. My gang needs me, so as a leader of the Dogs, I must help them" said Dobo furiously. "No way, homie. If you do this, you'll be iced before you can say CJ" replied Carl, advising Dobo to reconsider his decisions. "You know this very well, Carl. Pumyra betrayed all of us, and those Mutant took control of all of Los Animas. And you think that I must stay and do nothing about it?" questioned Dobo.

"Look, Pumyra faked it so she can stay alive. She ain't completely dead, you know? Mumm-Ra raised her from her death, and you can't blame her. She's abandoned when she was crushed by rubble and Lion-O didn't go and save her. That's what happened to her, and it's the same thing as what happened to me. Catalina abandoned me for the Columbian Cartel during a bank robbery. It took me many days and several angry gangs to find her and kill her for revenge. Aren't there any similarities? Understand my situation and you'll know Pumyra's motives. I realized that I've wasted my time avenging my betrayal by the time all those gangs hunted me down, so I've went to another Liberty City to meet up with Niko, Johnny and Luis. So that's what I'm going to do, to realize her folly" argued Claude.

Dobo listens, and finally understands Claude's message. "My, you got a lot of problems here. Maybe I should lay low for a while. I'll watch over the road, and along with the Thundercats, I'll intercept the Mutants' and the Lunatak's activities throughout the freeway" said Dobo. "Good, now excuse us, we got some jobs to do" said Carl. So the trio leaves the trailer, and set out for work.

The trio arrived at the hideout, and Tommy knocks the door. "Tookit, we're here for the job. Come out now" said Tommy. Tookit leaves his hideout. "Alright then, where shall we start next?" asks Tookit. "This time, let's raid the booze pantry" replied Tommy.

So they entered Tookit's Tahoma, and drive off. However, when they arrive at the liquor store, they saw several Hyenas already robbed the store and preparing to flee with their Angel. "Shoot, those Loonies made it before us" said Tommy. "Let's ice those Madniks and take back out bounty" said Claude.

And they chased the Hyenas, shooting them along the way. As some of the Hyenas get wasted, their briefcase drops. Tookit snitches the fallen briefcases and puts them in the car. Eventually, the last Hyena was wasted and the last briefcase was reclaimed. "We got the last one, shall we return?" asks Carl. "Sure thing, pal" replied Tookit. So they returned to the hideout.

"Here's your dividends. Thanks for making it quick" said Tookit. "You're welcome. We're experts, you know" replied Tommy. "Well then, see you soon" said Tookit, and entered the hideout. "Man, those are the times" said Carl. "Look, there's a serious message from Lion-O" said Claude. "There's some new members in the team, come and meet them" said the message. "Come on, let's meet up with Niko, along with whoever that other guy is" said Claude. And they head out, wondering who the other new member in question is.


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Grand Theft Auto : Thundera**

GTA belongs to Rockstar games; Thundercats belongs to Rankin Bass/Warner Bros.

All GTA characters are at the same age as in the games.

**Chapter 11: Reunion  
**

_Everest County Trailer Park, Klondike Hills, Everest County, State of Thundera, United States, First Earth, 2015_

The trio were once again back in the trailer, and saw both Victor and Niko waiting for them. "Ah, Niko. I've been expecting you" said Claude. "I've accepted your offer to go to this new state, but I've came later because I've been dealing with Roman's family matters. Thanks for being with me back then, when you saved Kate McReary from that drive-by" said Niko. "No problems. She's not into the fight anyway" replied Claude.

"Hold on. What is Victor doing here? I swear that he's dead back then" said Tommy, looking at Victor Vance. "Yeah, whoever who ambushed the deal is gonna be dead for good" replied Victor Vance. "Oh, Ricardo Diaz? He's iced by Lance and I just to avenge your death" explained Tommy. "Oh, times must've been changed" said Victor.

"Well, guys. Meet your new members, Niko Bellic and Victor Vance" said Lion-O, revealing himself from the Forever Bag. "I don't trust Victor, he's supposed to be dead. And to make him come back needs some kind of necromancy" complained Tommy. "Look, guys. Many hands make light work. Any member of our group are welcomed" said Niko. "Sheesh, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you" remarked Tommy.

"Anyway, we have a new job here, the Wood Forgers in Forrest County had recently acquired a logging machine prohibited from possession, purchase and usage due to its extremely efficient logging capacity. They'll be logging all the forests in Thundera and beyond. We must dispose the machine" said Lion-O.

"So, that Forever Bag is our temporary Cat's Lair?" asks Niko. "Yes, thanks for Carl, we're safe, for now" replied Lion-O. "Good work, Carl. You're a good protector" commented Niko. "Come on, let's do the job" said Tommy.

And the gang of five set off to Forrest County, seeking the logging machine. At last, they found the paper mill, where the supposed logging machine is located. "Here it is. Come on, let's teach those loggers what recycling and conservation means" said Tommy. And they rushed to steal the machine. However, their presence was noticed by the Wood Forgers.

"It's Viragor's right hand personnel. Stop them at all costs!" said Zig. Several disciples chased the quintet, using their paper magic to stop them. "Paper magic? That is one way to get a fatal papercut" said Tommy, dodging the attacks. "Mojo, mana, magic, whatever that is, it ain't gonna work for us!" said Claude.

The gang of five made their way to the logging machine, avoiding and wasting the Wood Forgers, and manages to find the logging machine. Niko jumps onto the machine, slashes the driver with the kujang Jorma gave earlier and hijacks it. The rest of the gang followed on board, defending the machine from the attacks.

"Carl, those Forgers are surrounding us. What should we do?" asks Niko. "Maul them over, like I made minced meat out of survivalists back at Flint County" replied Carl. Niko drives the machine out of the paper mill site, grinding the Forgers by the buzz saws along the way. "So, what shall we do with this thing anyway?" asks Carl. "Go to Forrest County Vehicle Decommissioning Depot, and leave the machine there" said Niko.

They drive their way to the depot, ensuring that the Wood Forgers didn't follow them, and finally arrived at the depot. Niko docks the machine at the warehouse marked "Environmentally hazardous logging and mining machines" and leaves it there. An EPA agent walks towards them.

"Good job, lads. Zig has been repeatedly violated the new US forest management laws and beyond for his unknown purposes, possibly for his bizarre occult purposes. Anyway, this machine is decommissioned for good. We'll remove the saws and convert it into a harvester" said the agent. "No problems, we'll take the saws. That thing is not meant to exist in the first place" replied Niko. "Here's the saws, use those things wisely. In the meantime, I'll bring some dangerous military machinery to the crusher at San Felino, come there when you have something to crush" said the agent, handing out the name card for the crusher.

"Thanks, we'll need it someday" replied Carl, taking the name card. The agent leaves the scene. "Good, with those saws, 8-Ball could help us with some blade launchers. Let's keep the blades with us" said Carl.

Thus the group went to the post office at Perennial Creek, carefully packing the blades, and mailed it to 8-Ball. "Well, guys. Here's hoping 8-Ball could make something useful out of it" said Carl. "Hey, look at the poster there, there's a duel going on at Klondike Hills. Apparently there a duelist challenging everyone from Los Animas to have a duel with him and so far nobody won. We can participate that" said Tommy. "Yeah, it's been a long fight since I'm dead, sort of" said Victor. "So, are we coming?" asked Niko. "For sure, man. Come on, let's join the contest" replied Victor.

The group heads to an open field near Klondike Hills, where there are many wannabe winners eagerly waiting to duel. "Man, that's a huge crowd. Alright, who's in the fight" asks Niko. "It will be me, I needed some warm up exercise" replied Victor. So Victor heads to the registration booth to register, while the rest of the group bought some soda, nachos and hotdogs, wanting to witness Victor's fighting skills.

"Hey, Claude. Want to bet? I've placed 500$ on Victor" asks Tommy. "No thanks, I don't gamble" replied Claude. "Tommy, put another 500$ on Vic" said Carl. "Guys, look. There's the duelist" said Niko. The purple-skinned duelist rises up to the stage.

"Greetings, everyone. Here I am, the Duelist. I've came to this town to look for any worthy fighter to fight. Which of you mighty warriors willing to challenge me?" asks the Duelist with pride. "Here am I. Victor Vance, former U.S. soldier." said Victor, rising up to the stage. "Can you fight, with a sword?" asks the Duelist. "I can fight with any tools I got" replied Victor, holding his hakapik. "I see, Jorma made this for you. Very well then, let the games begin!" said the Duelist.

And the battle begins with the Duelist slashes at Victor with a katana , Victor manages to dodge the attack and attempts to yank the Duelist's legs with his hakapik. The Duelist knew Vic's attempt, and jumps, taking out a claymore. He attempts to smite Vic's head, but only manages to smash the stage.

Victor rolls over the Duelist, and prepares to make an ambush at his back. The Duelist turns his back, and whips out a kilij, slashing Vic several times, without successfully hitting Victor. Vic dodges the attacks, and finally manages to make a blow at the Duelist, hitting him. Vic proceeds to make several hits, each successfully hits the Duelist. The Deulist eventually drops down and was taken down by Victor.

"That's not possible, no one managed to defeat me!" exclaimed the Duelist. "Let's agree to disagree on that" replied Vic. The Duelist rises up and attempts to kill Victor, but Vic stomps on his chest, causing him to pass out. Victor smacks him several times, and eventually stops. "I told you no to be so feisty. I just needed to exercise, so I'm going easy on you" said Victor, leaving the stage.

Victor walks down the stage, wiping his sweat off. "Man, that's a good workout" said Victor. "Hey, hey, hey. Looks like we won the bet, it's 1:100. We just earned a jackpot!" said Tommy. "Huh, so some of you do gamble" snarked Victor. "Yeah, betting's my game and gambling's my fun" replied Carl. "Let's get back for a rest, I'll introduce you to a new job giver" said Claude. So they returned to the trailer and rest, eager to do a new job with some of Claude's friends came with him.


End file.
